


bury me shallow

by akisawana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fisting, Multi, Pegging, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, a shocking lack of blood, beacon-era, summer rose's b+ team leading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisawana/pseuds/akisawana
Summary: Sometimes Qrow forgets he and Raven are two separate people. Taiyang and Summer remind him.No spoilers.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	bury me shallow

**Author's Note:**

> Note the first: HEY Y'ALL IT'S AKI'S TRADITIONAL SEASON FINALE COMPLETELY UNRELATED FIC. No spoilers for any part of vol7. That said, this is eight pages of People Being Nice To Qrow because goddamn does he deserve it.
> 
> Note the second: unused tags include "feeding [redacted]'s bonekink" and "Aki's love affair with Qrow's theoretical cum gutters." 
> 
> Note the third: one hour 'til the finale drops MY BODY IS NOT READY

When things go south, Qrow always goes high. People don’t ever look up, like the world ends six inches above their heads. Stupid, really, but he’s not complaining, not when it means nobody will find him on the roof. Nobody except Raven, and she’s not going to come after him any time soon.

“Qrow, buddy, you up here?”

Fuck.

Taiyang comes around the big metal box Qrow’s never managed to figure out the purpose of, and Qrow sighs, climbs to his feet. “Whatever Raven wants, I’m not interested,” he says.

“I didn’t come because of her,” Tai says, open and honest, and Qrow doesn’t believe him for a second. But he can believe that Raven got into Tai’s head and twisted him around and he doesn’t realize Raven sent him. Tai reaches for Qrow, sets his hands on Qrow’s folded arms, and Qrow lets him. “I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“I’m not going to jump off the roof or anything,” Qrow snaps, but he doesn’t push Tai away. “Go tell her to stop worrying about me.”

“I’m not here because of her,” Tai repeats. “I’m here for you.” He slides his hands up Qrow’s arms, folds Qrow into a hug. “You look like you need this,” he says against Qrow’s hair. Qrow lets him, even leans into it a little. It’s cold, and Tai runs warm, and when his hands move in slow deep circles Qrow almost believes him when he says, “You’re not less a part of the team than her.”

Qrow sighs, and links his hands behind Tai’s neck, and for just a few minutes lets Tai take some of his weight. Lets himself enter Tai’s fantasy world where things are fair.

“What’s this about, huh?” Tai asks, “You guys fight?”

Qrow would have thought that obvious from the collateral damage they left, half his semblance and half just _them_. He nods, tries to remember if they broke anything of Tai’s he needs to apologize for.

“What about?” Tai’s hand creeps up into Qrow’s hair, 

Qrow shakes his head against Tai’s neck. “Doesn’t matter,” he says. He’s going to miss this, Tai’s easy affection, being safe in the shadow of Tai’s bulk. “You never take sides,” slips out, half against his will. What he means is Tai will take Raven’s side. What it means is that Qrow’s wrong. Not sure how, but he usually is when he and Raven fight.

They haven’t fought like this in months.

“Depends on how wrong one of you is,” Taiyang says against Qrow’s temple. “C’mon, xiao niao. Talk to me.”

The twilight hides his face, makes his edges soft and tender, like nothing Qrow deserves, like something that needs to be shattered. “I don’t want to go home over break,” he admits, because letting Tai hold him when he’s such an ungrateful wretch isn’t really fair. “I’ll go with her, of course, but … I won’t pretend to be happy about it.”

He says he won’t but he means he can’t, can’t hide his disdain for people who only ever hated him, thieves and murderers making an already shitty world worse. Qrow knows he shouldn’t look down on them, he was there he knows how hard it is, how much they gave him he never earned but there’s still a child inside him wailing that it’s not fair, too loud for him to pretend to be grateful.

Tai doesn’t move, for twenty-seven heartbeats Qrow counts under his palm. “She has no right,” he says finally, cupping the back of Qrow’s neck like only he’s allowed to. “I’m not going to kidnap you, if you want to go and be miserable that’s between you and Raven. But she has no right to tell you how to feel.”

He combs his fingers through Qrow’s hair, soft like he’s gentling a feral thing. Qrow stands, limp in the circle of Tai’s arms, refuses to cry. Hangs onto Taiyang like he can keep him here in Beacon, in Vale, in Sanus. Tries to swallow down how much he hates his sister for making him do this. Wishes he dared tell Taiyang just how terrible home is, where home is.

“Let’s go back to the room,” Tai says, eventually.

“And if Raven’s there?” Qrow says, stepping back so he can swipe at his traitor eyes. He doesn’t want to see her. Doesn’t want to see if her eye is still swollen half-shut from his fist.

“Then I’ll tell her she’s wrong.” Taiyang tips Qrow’s chin up, two fingers warm and soft as a candle’s kiss. “Hey. I will.”

“You never have before,” slips out of Qrow before he can stop it, because he must ruin every thing around him that might be good.

“Raven’s never been so wrong before,” Tai points out, his hand sliding up to cup Qrow’s cheek, thumb brushing over the dried blood smeared there. 

Summer’s the only one waiting for them back in the dorm, and she smiles when they come in, doesn’t ask any questions, just takes Qrow’s hands in hers and tugs him over to the bed. “I found a movie for us,” is all she says, and Taiyang sandwiches Qrow in between them, and nobody mentions Raven.

Raven would absolutely hate this movie; it’s the kind of plotless comedy that’s just excuse after excuse for dick jokes. Qrow’s not paying attention, really. Taiyang’s hand has slid under Qrow’s shirt and he’s running patterns over Qrow’s skin with his fingertips, sparks cracking through Qrow’s blood in the wake of Tai’s nails so delicate. Summer still has Qrow’s own hands, Summer’s massaging tiny circles into his palms, rubbing away the memory of when the fight turned physical. Up his wrists, cool as snowmelt. On the screen, someone makes a joke that Qrow misses, so distracted by Tai’s breath against his ear and Summer’s thumb against his pulse.

Whatever it is makes Tai chuckle and Summer murmur, “I bet Qrow would look real good around my strap-on.”

“I’d like to see that,” Tai says, running his thumb down Qrow’s side. “What do you think?”

Qrow tries to answer, but he can’t quite manage words with Summer taking his thumb in her mouth, laving it with her tongue, looking up at him with moon-bright eyes. With Tai’s fingers tracing up the line of muscle to his waist, and all Qrow can do is close his eyes and nod, and when Tai goes south again, Qrow’s throat whines entirely of its own accord.

Tai shifts and turns, pulls Qrow back against his chest with both hands on Qrow’s waist. “I want to hold him while you fuck him,” he tells Summer, sliding his hands down, palming Qrow through his pants and Qrow can’t help but roll his hips into the touch.

“We can do that,” Summer agrees, climbing onto Qrow’s lap, her hands going up Qrow’s chest the mirror of Tai’s coming down. “Does that sound good, baby?” she asks against Qrow’s lips and Qrow kisses her in response. She tastes like dark sacred night and cheap cherry lipgloss and he trusts her so much, he’d give her anything she asked for.

“Go, get yourself ready,” Tai says when Summer comes up for air. “I’ll get Qrow started.”

She pouts, pecks another kiss against Qrow’s mouth, pulls back to say, “I want to open him up.”

“Yes, but.” Tai presses an open-mouthed kiss of his own against the side of Qrow’s neck. “I want to unwrap him.”

It’s a little thing, and maybe a ridiculous thing, but it’s a thing Qrow loves all the same, the way they talk about him like he’s not there. The way they plan out how to fuck him best without him begging for it. And a little bit, the way they argue like he’s something they both want.

Summer reaches over Qrow’s shoulder to cup Tai’s face, and Qrow can’t see what they’re doing but she smiles so gently at him and says, “Let us take care of you?” like that’s a question. Like that’s something he could say no to.

“Whatever you want,” he says. “I trust you.”

“I know,” is all Summer says, though the look on her face says _so much more._ Her eyebrow delivers a passionate monologue he can’t quite parse as she slides off the bed, as Taiyang rolls around Qrow to take her place.

“Hi,” Tai says, beaming down at Qrow, his own personal ray of sunshine. He bats Qrow’s hands away when they rise to his buttons. “Let me do this,” he says, leaning his forehead against Qrow’s. 

“Fine,” Qrow huffs, his hands on either side of his own head, and Tai’s not much for kissing but he folds one in each of Qrow’s palms anyways.

“You always go so fast,” Tai says, and nobody can slide a button through its hole slower than Taiyang, his fingers deft and light, dragging them down to the next one, “Always in such a rush,” and his hands trace over Qrow’s skin so slow, like there’s invisible lines underneath he knows will coil the heat tight and tighter at the base of his spine. “We’ve got time.” 

Qrow likes this too, sweet even as it’s slow enough to drive a man mad, his nerves humming tight in the wake of Tai’s palms electric-warm. The way Tai eases the shirt off his shoulders, kneels to tug his pants off and sweeps his hands back up Qrow’s legs, slides his thighs apart for Summer. “Relax,” he murmurs against Qrow’s skin, and Qrow tries to, he does, but it’s so hard when it’s taking all he’s got to keep his hands still. “I gotcha,” Tai says, well-practiced at the path up Qrow’s chest, and he’s still smiling and Qrow wants to smile back, wants to say something, but he can’t remember how his own body works, not when he’s become a toy for Taiyang, a precious porcelain doll to be arranged just _so_.

Qrow rather likes that. He can’t fuck it up, can’t accidentally elbow someone in the nose or draw blood with ragged too-long nails.

Then Tai stands up, switches almost-seamlessly with Summer. Almost, because she immediately leans over him and presses her mouth against him, rolls her hips against his, her toy pressing against his thigh. Qrow doesn’t remember how to move so much as he can’t _not_ touch her, spread his hands down the smooth silk of her back, one sliding around to cup her breast, roll her nipple with his thumb to taste her gasp. She moves against him, small and quick and solid as steel, hot and twisting as a flame-tornado in his arms, wet against his hip and he turns into her, seeking to fit inside her out of animal instinct.

“None of that now,” she says to the corner of his jaw before she sits up. “Unless you don’t want me inside you.” Summer sits back on his thighs, waits for him to nod, to croak that yes, he still wants it.

“You sure?” Tai asks, tucking Qrow against his chest again, now nothing between them and Qrow melts back, can’t properly tell where he ends and Taiyang begins, just the heat and the way Tai rocks with him.

“I’m sure,” Qrow pants, and they trust him, and Taiyang runs his hands down Qrow’s sides, down the triangle of muscle, avoids his cock hard and hot entirely, spreads Qrow’s thighs for Summer. Summer presses a dollop of lube against his entrance, chilly enough to make him shudder, his hips rising to ask for more, more of the coolness against his burning skin.

“Hold still, baby,” Summer says, her fingers slick and cold and careful. “Be good for me.”

Tai snorts a laugh into the back of Qrow’s neck, tightens his fingers until Qrow couldn’t move if he wanted to. Summer fits first one finger and then the second, and Qrow could die a happy man with her fingers filling him, stretching him, tugging so gently and inexorably, opening him up for her. She murmurs something he can’t hear over his heart in his ears, and Taiyang answers for him.

Then Summer’s fingers _bend_ inside him, crooking just right to make Qrow swear and shake and grab onto Tai’s arm, press his face against Tai’s skin hot and salty and safe. He’s going to die, right here, too full of pleasure in his bones and in his blood and in his lungs, fit to explode.

And Qrow can’t even do _that_ , not when Tai pins his cock against his own stomach, teases the head with his thumb like the bastard Qrow calls him, any further words lost when Summer gets a third finger pumping in him, wet and messy and stealing his breath.

Summer grins up at Taiyang, wicked gleam in her eye. “What’s bigger, do you think, my hand or seven markers?”

“Your hand, probably,” Taiyang replies, running a soothing hand across Qrow’s shoulders like he’s not the sonovabitch tracing patterns in the precum leaking. “Why?”

Summer slides her pinky in, and if Qrow thought he was stretched before it was nothing, nothing compared to now, to Summer spreading him as much as she wants, reshaping his body to her liking, pressing deep inside. “No reason.”

“Summer, are you going to fist him?”

“Maybe.” Qrow hopes she does, Qrow wants her to. Will let her do anything, as long as she keeps that sweet delicious pressure against his insides, keeps him too full for anything but her fingers moving in waves. “He does look so pretty stretched around my hand, all pink and tight. And I bet he doesn’t even _know_ the sounds he’s making, look at him, Tai.”

Qrow is, suddenly, aware of the broken whimpers, the sheets so tight in his grip. And then just as suddenly they’re forgotten, as Summer’s hand twists and Tai’s hand tightens and nothing matters but their hands and he’s begging, “Please, Summer, I can take it, I want it, _please_.”

Summer hums, like she’s considering it. Like she might not do it.

“He knows his own limits,” is all Tai says, wrapping his arms around Qrow, anchoring him in place.

Summer pulls her hand back, back, leaving Qrow gaping and empty and whimpering, trying to chase after her but Taiyang’s got him fast. “Deep breath,” Summer says, and then her hand is back, coming in at a different angle, all four fingers and her thumb tucked together and her eyes burning silver. “ _Breathe_ , Qrow.”

Tai gets two fingers under Qrow’s chin, tips his head back, and his eyes are too blue to believe, dark with want. “I gotcha,” he says, again and again, and Qrow reaches up, flailing, he doesn’t know what he wants, he just _needs_.

Taiyang knows, Taiyang always knows somehow, and he presses his fingers into Qrow’s palm, lets Qrow squeeze his hand tight, hang on for life. Qrow’s entire world narrows down to two points, Tai’s hand in his and Summer’s hand inside him, high and clear as the hurricane rips up his spine and all he can hear is his own breath harsh and quick.

“You’re doing so good,” Summer says, kissing his knee, “so good for me, baby.”

Now Qrow’s aware of the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, tries to hide them, but fuck he wants believes her, _does_ believe her. He _is_ good, he is, and so he _does_ deserve to be between them, the tight pleasure drawing down his spine, the gentle spread of Summer’s hand, Tai’s grip on him unshakable.

“It’s okay,” Tai says, and Qrow can barely hear him, can’t see him, can’t tell if his eyes are closed or if he’s just _feeling_ too much to see. It doesn’t matter, he doesn’t need to see anything when Tai’s got him against his chest, helpless and limp as a doll and Tai holding him safe, safe, safe as life. Maybe he’s crying a little, and that’s okay, it’s Summer, it’s Taiyang, they understand they’ve just poured so much into him he’s overflowing.

Summer is thrusting with one hand, brushing the other over whatever bits of Qrow she can reach, tracing the side of his abs, and Qrow remembers, _slightly_ hysterically, the time she called them cum gutters. “Do you want to come like this?” she asks, bending down, down, down, until he can feel her breath across his neglected cock. “With my hand as deep in you as it’ll go?”

Qrow doesn’t really, he wants her to fuck him properly, wants her to come shuddering against his back, wants her pressed against his skin, but he can’t manage words can’t manage consonants, can barely manage to shake his head.

“You know what I’m thinking?” Tai says, gently slipping out of Qrow’s grasp. “Spitroast.”

Summer hums again, slips out, spreading him wide as she can on the way out, and when she tugs on his rim he could scream. “What do you think, baby?” she asks, like he’s capable of human speech.

In answer, he rolls himself over, ass up, face in Tai’s lap, looks at Tai and licks a long stripe up the underside of Tai’s cock flushed and full and how is Taiyang staying so steady and focused with all his blood pounding in the vein against Qrow’s tongue?

Summer laughs, and leans over Qrow’s back, whispers in his ear, “Do you think you’ll be able do that with me fucking you?”

Tai’s hands thread through Qrow’s hair, tugging just a little, and Summer’s cock is pressed against his, fuck, twitching hole, and Tai says, “Let me worry about it.”

Summer slides in, easy as falling, her hands fitting around his chest, her fingers slotting between his ribs like he was made for her, pressing so deep he can feel them with every deep desperate breath he draws. Tai fists his hand in Qrow’s hair, pushes him down on his cock, and Qrow can’t manage to suck, can’t do anything but let himself be manhandled, let his jaw fall open and let Tai fuck his throat. Can’t do anything but hang in their hands, let them do whatever they want to him. Trust them.

Tai’s hands are firm, tight, but gentle, and he slides in and out of Qrow’s mouth messy and soft and slow, heavy and smooth and hot. Summer in his ass is cold and slick and relentless, and he can’t manage to meet her, can’t do anything but whine and hold himself up on shaking arms, keep high enough for her with trembling legs. Helpless and safe, and Summer dropping kisses on his back like soft spring rain, her fingers so tight on his chest, his chest tight his stomach tight his entire body one tight coil spiralling deeper and deeper, the pressure higher and higher until it’s too much, it’s all too much and it’s ripped out of him like a punch to the gut, low animal sound from the deepest pit of his lungs, spattering over the blanket beneath him without so much as a finger on his cock.

And they don’t even _slow down_.

Qrow swallows around Tai, salty and bitter and mewling, throat working as he tries to keep up, as aftershocks shake him from Summer to Tai, as they both go so deep he swears they’ll meet in his middle, and Tai spits a curse low and warning, “Fuck, Qrow, too good, I gotta,” cuts off and pulls out. Confuses Qrow, until Tai wraps a fist around himself, jerks hard and fast and some distant part of Qrow remembers, _oh right I don’t like it in my mouth_ half a second before Tai is coming over Qrow’s shoulder, his cheek, the already-soiled blanket.

Summer keeps going, slides her hands down to Qrow’s hips, as Tai tries to catch his breath, caresses the clean side of Qrow’s face, and Qrow leans into it, he wants this to never end, but then he’d never get to hear the little sound Summer makes when she comes, the breathy hitched sigh as she stretches over his back, warm and soft. “So good for us, baby,” she says, her tongue tracing over the line of his shoulder-blade. “So good.”

For a moment, Qrow wonders where Raven is.

Then Taiyang’s insisting they clean up, and when Qrow doesn’t move fast enough for his liking sweeps him into a bridal carry for the five steps to the bathroom. “We wrecked you, didn’t we,” he says when Summer flicks on the light and Qrow squints against it from his seat on the edge of the sink.

“Worth it,” Qrow says, letting Tai wipe off his face, letting Summer clean up the mess she made between his legs, but he nicks the cloth from Tai to get the rest while the other two take care of themselves. Summer combs her fingers through his hair, and Tai through _hers_ , and then even though nobody got around to Tai’s hair Qrow runs his fingers through it to complete the circle.

Summer takes one of the pajama shirts Tai never wears anyways, and Tai grabs the matching pants, and when Qrow accidentally pops the top button of _his_ shirt Tai unbuttons Summer to match far quicker than he’d _ever_ done to Qrow, smirking like he’s daring Qrow to comment. Qrow doesn’t, too tired and sore and sated to start anything, just collapses on the bed almost as soon as Summer pulls the top blanket off. Usually Tai’s in the middle, but tonight Summer curls against his back, her breath sweet against his cheek, and while Tai’s still the best pillow Qrow could ever want, he links his fingers with Summer’s on Qrow’s hip.

The mattress dips in unfamiliar ways, Qrow sinking deep and deeper against Tai, Summer over him as much as behind him, and someone’s pulled a good pile of (thankfully clean) blankets over the three of them. It’s like being buried, a hidden cache of something precious, and he drifts to sleep rocked by Tai’s heart slow and steady under his ear, Summer’s fingers tight as home on his hip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
